Paperman UsUk
by xD NaruSasuNaru
Summary: Alfred was on his way for another boring day of work.. Until he met someone new on the train platform. Throughout the day odd small things happen to get the two together a short Usuk/usuk one shot! Based off a pixar short!


_**Paperman short UsUk/UkUs**_  
((A/N: I know I should be writing something else.. and updating other things but seriously I've been wanting to do this for a long time! This is a oneshot and it's based off the Pixar short Paperman. If you haven't seen that well.. go watch it! xD it's really cute and one day on Tumblr I saw a UsUk version (as a picture only sadly) so I decided to write a oneshot based off that:3 I personally wanted to name this fic String of Fate instead of Paperman. (I would've if there wasn't flying paper involved in this xDD) but oh well:3 I'm just slowly getting back into writing so please bare with me if it's not the best piece of work... But anywho! Please read and review~))

**This is based off a Pixar short which I do NOT own. Thankyou**

**I don't really think I need warnings in this since after all it's T? But anyways here: Some swearing, tries of using British slang. (I am an American so I might not use something right.. Please correct me if I did use something wrong!) this is a story based on a gay couple, aka two men so if you don't like that don't read. Also Alfred and Arthur are the only hetalia characters in this story**  
**oh and Arthur = England and Alfred = America**

**hahaha! I finally got off my ass and wrote this.**  
**I really hope all you guys who read this enjoy!**  
**Also!**  
**This is dedicated to my usual beta linklover88 ((I seriously thank you for putting up with my shit like this so here some you didn't correct om****j))**

_No POVs_

Dull slow and boring. That's how Alfred's day started and even though he didn't know how it would end, he assumed that it would not change. Well after an unexpected meeting. Waiting at his usual place in the subway train station platform in New York City Alfred sighed, but quickly the sigh turned into a yawn. Waking up early wasn't what Alfred liked, but was required to do to keep his job. His dumb boring job that did him no good with reaching the goals he had in life he wanted to complete.. Zoning out into the distance and not paying attention to anything or anyone around him, Alfred thought of how maybe his life could change drastically today, which seemed very unlikely.  
Out of no where suddenly a strong gust of wind moved against Alfred making a mess of his sunshine blonde hair and rearranging his plain wire framed glasses on his face as well as blowing one of the few papers he had out of his hand.  
"Oh bloody hell! Curse this wind!" A voice said with a clear British accent next to Alfred making him jump in surprise. There wasn't anyone next to him minutes or even seconds ago!  
Looking to his right after fixing his glasses Alfred found his paper being blown against the man's torso from the wind and stained with whatever was in the Brit's travel mug now. As the man fumbled to wipe off some of the hot drink on his face Alfred reached for his paper and grabbed it off the man's chest looking at the damage the hot drink has done.  
"Oh.. I'm sorry there chap.. My tea got everywhere I hope that wasn't too important." The man apologized sincerely. That's when Alfred finally looked the man in the face. Instantly Alfred found himself lost in the man's bright emerald-green eyes. His long dark blonde lashes and eyebrows gave the man great characterization. The Brit's hair was light blonde which gleamed in the light at certain angles. The man's mouth shaped in a friendly smile, his pink lips look smooth full and pale, but not as pale as the rest of the skin that was shown from his business suit around his wrists hands neck and face. Well besides his cheeks which were slightly dusted pink.  
"No it wasn't at all." Alfred laughed his smile big almost forgetting to reply to the Englishman. The man in front of him was gorgeous and he felt something warm inside him when he was near the Brit like this.  
"That's swell." The other man's smile grew. He was glad to hear that.  
The two of them stood like that smiling and gazing into each other's eyes for what seemed awhile but really wasn't. One second Alfred looked away to muster a question that was one his mind to ask the man, but when he looked back the Brit was gone and the creak of the subway train doors shutting was heard behind him. Turning Alfred looked and saw the man sit down and look out the window. Alfred looked at him through the train's window as the subway started moving. Sighing Alfred watched the subway train leave thinking that he'd never see the man again. Alfred's shoulder's slumped as he continued to wait for his subway to take him to work. Looking down he saw the paper in his hand that held a tea stain; smiling Alfred chuckled to himself on how ridiculous he can get sometimes letting his emotions in his heart take over.

Time moved by slowly before Alfred finally found himself at work standing over the same desk he did every week. Grumbling Alfred set the few papers he had in his hands down onto the desk, taking a deep breath preparing himself for the rest of the day today. After emptying his hands Alfred took off his overcoat from his suit draping if over his wheely chair as an unexpected a gust a wind blew over Alfred's desk causing his papers to reassemble around him and his open-work area. Out of the corner of his eye Alfred saw the tea stained paper try to fly free out of the open window he sat by. Moving fast Alfred grasped the paper with his hands catching it before it flew out of his reach, letting out the breath he was holding when he caught the memorial paper and placed it back on his desk moving quickly to shut the window. Sighing Alfred looked at his desk with a face of relief and the glanced out the now closed window. His eyes widened as he noticed someone in the huge business building across from his.  
It was the Brit from earlier.  
Moving closer to the closed window Alfred waved his arms frantically staring at the Brit trying to get the man's attention.  
"Ahhem.."  
Jumping in surprise Alfred immediately turned to find his manager in front of him. Alfred sat in his seat quickly as the man pointed to the stack of papers by the edge of his desk just waiting for Alfred to read through.  
Alfred looked up at the man not showing a sign that he'd do anything as his manager turned and walked away glancing back over at the blonde with a hard look.  
When the man walked into his office Alfred sighed in relief and grinned looking at the piles of paper getting an idea. Placing the tea stain paper off more to the side Alfred grabbed the stack of papers he was suppose to work on and pulled it closer. Grabbing the top piece Alfred started to fold a paper airplane out of the paper.  
Looking to his manager's office Alfred make sure the man was still inside the room. Turning to the side Alfred opened the window and grabbed the paper airplane that laid on his desk. Moving to sit in front of the window Alfred moved his arm back and aimed for the open window across the building of his.  
Alfred's smile fell as the paper airplane he made didn't even make it half way. Huffing in frustration Alfred turned to make another airplane and moved back to the window when he finish folding the creases. Alfred threw the new paper airplane which made it further than the other this time.  
Swelling with hope Alfred turned to grab another piece a paper, folding it turning again to the window with his arm moved back, but just as his arm started to fly forward to release the paper to his goal his window slammed shut and his chair moved back facing his desk as the airplane taken forcefully from his hand. Looking up Alfred saw his manager crumpling the paper plane and tossing it into the garbage.  
"To work. Now." The man commanded as Alfred didn't say anything or move keeping his face in a disappointed look as his manager turned following his own boss into his office.  
Before he entered the room he looked at Alfred one last time with another hard look. As soon as he was out of sight Alfred opened the window again and grabbed another piece of paper-folding it ignoring the stares around him from his co-workers.  
Repeating the process from before Alfred threw out so many paper airplanes out that window he lost count.  
Many had hit the building his goal was but not the window Alfred was aiming at. But as soon as his aim became better obstacles became an issue. The wind would pick the paper plane up and crash it into a flying pidgin or land and hit against the window above the one he was aiming for. Even once one paper plane found its way into another open window and in someone else's way. Throwing one again this time standing the plane went through the correct window as Alfred silently cheered but groaned as he watched it move behind the Brit and into the trash can which happened to be to the right of the guy.

Groaning out in frustration Alfred hit his head against the window frame. Taking a deep breath Alfred regained his confidence and moved to make more paper airplanes. After throwing out another airplane which almost reached its target again he felt for the pile of paper he was using. Frowning Alfred turned and groaned when he saw it was all gone and used up.  
Looking at the near corner of his desk his blue eyes caught sight of the tea stained paper. Deciding to take the risk Alfred reached for the paper and folded it carefully. Standing Alfred moved over to the window leaning outside it. Taking a deep breath he moved his arm back taking aim and right before he was going to let it fly-  
the wind took it from his grasp as it lamely flew down into the streets below.  
"Shit!" Alfred cursed outside bringing his head back in sitting down in his seat looking over at the Brit watching him stand up and say his goodbyes to whom ever he was seeing while exiting the door of that room.  
Once again his window was slammed shut and this time a stack of papers bigger than before were placed down on his desk.  
"This is your last warning Jones." His manager said glaring at Alfred.  
Alfred looked back up at his boss and decided right then and there a choice that would change tomorrow. Getting up and grabbing his overcoat Alfred ran from his desk and hated job for good. He exited out the door of the work room leaving a surprised manager and staring co-workers behind. There was nothing important to him in the building so Alfred decided right there he'd never have to enter it again.  
Looking around the street Alfred tried to find the light blonde hair from earlier. Crossing the street in front of moving cars Alfred ran when he thought he saw him. Getting on the other side Alfred noticed the person was wearing a dress and had longer hair. Grumbling in defeat Alfred kicked the blue mailbox next to him finding a tea stained paper airplane on top of it. Letting out a frustrated yell Alfred grabbed the paper and ran up the sidewalk a bit before launching the paper airplane as far as he could; putting his overcoat on Alfred stuffed his hands in his pocket admitting total defeat and headed to the subway train station to go home.

Flying alone in the sky, you could look down and have a great view of all the people and sights to be seen. The tea stained paper airplane floated further than Alfred probably intended to send it off. Finding the height slowly going lower the paper gradually landed in a small alley way. On the ground if the paper could see, it could look around and find hundreds of other paper air planes folded just like it was. Everything was still and quiet as the planes stayed there not moving like they normally shouldn't.  
But no wind was in the sky at all as the tea stained airplane moved on its own.  
Back and forth, the plane moved until it launched itself into the air moving around getting the other planes to do the same. Soon enough all the paper airplanes created a line and moved out of the alley heading towards a certain someone who just walked by the said alley way.

Alfred grumbled as people looked at him with pity. They didn't know his problem so why put their opinion out like that! But really Alfred shouldn't be so worked up and pouting over this as much as he was. Taking a deep breath Alfred put it all behind him and started to think of a new job to apply himself for.  
Before he could go deep into thought though, paper airplanes zoomed out in front of him sticking to his leg. Confused and looking down Alfred shook the paper off him as more came and attached itself to his chest.  
Wiping his chest off from the paper Alfred began to shake and do a dance in a way trying to avoid the paper attaching to him.  
Alas though, the paper got around his body and seemed to have enough power to move his limbs for him as he found himself crossing the street dangerously again.  
"GAH!" Alfred freaked as he almost got hit by a honking car as the paper led him to a different place than where he was planning to go.  
As this all happened the tea stained paper plane flew higher into the air then before. Over buildings and into the peaceful afternoon sky, and suddenly a gust of wind took the paper leading it down back into the busy city. Through the streets and finally into a market directing the paper to a flower stand nesting itself into a bouquet of flowers.  
"What's this?" A pale hand reached out and grabbed the paper plane recognizing the tea stain and the paper from earlier this morning. Bright emerald eyes went wide and thick dark blonde eyebrows raised as the British man looked around trying to find the American from earlier today whom he admits he found quite adorable.  
Suddenly the tea stain paper flew from the Brit's hand flying around him. The man laughed turning around with it keeping his eyes on the paper.  
"Hey! Get back here you!" The man ran after the paper airplane as it flew off into a different direction. The Brit cursed the paper as he ran after it determined to see where it was leading him too.  
Running down streets he apologized to people he happened to accidentally run into and soon he found himself being led into a subway station.  
Coincidentally the plane went inside an opened subway and just as the man rushed into the open train the doors closed shut. Looking around the subway the Brit found the plane on a seat so he sat next to it.

It didn't take long for the subway to get to a stop on a platform outside. And when the subway stopped the paper airplane flew up again and headed to the doors as the Brit chased it out; as soon as he was out the doors shut behind him and the subway moved on away from the area as the plane landed in the Englishman's hands not moving anymore, nor planning to again ever.  
Alfred on the other hand was dragged down sidewalks and into more streets until he found himself at a subway station. Looking to see he found that the subway was heading in the exactly opposite his home was so he tried to fight the paper planes from going onto the subway.  
As hard as Alfred tried, he failed and was brought into the subway being forced to sit down. Every time Alfred went to stand up the paper refused to let him and kept him down in his seat. Soon enough Alfred gave up and crossed his arms pouting and waited for the subway to go to a stop.  
As soon as the subway came to a stop Alfred was forced up and out of his seat and straight through the door.  
"Dammit! Stop it-" Alfred cursed as the subway door shut behind him and the subway left leaving him here alone. But not exactly..  
Alfred stopped mid-sentence as the papers lost all its power leaving and falling from Alfred's body when he walked more onto the platform finding the Brit from earlier.  
The Englishman was tossing the tea stained paper in the air trying to get it to fly again not seeing exactly why here was brought here, well not until a breeze happened to drag hundreds of other paper airplanes past his feet making him look up.  
"Oh! It's you!" The Brit walked forward with a huge grin holding the tea stained paper close as Alfred walked a bit closer as well until the two found about a bit more of a foot between them.  
"Hello! Heh... wow this seems so unrealistic!" Alfred laughed as the Brit nodded in agreement. "I've had this question I've wanted to ask you all day. Now I'm glad I get to ask you it finally."  
The Brit chuckled a bit his smile never seeming to end. "And what's the question?"  
"What's your name? Oh and I'm Alfred." Alfred gave a killer grin holding out his hand for a shake.  
"My name?.." The Brit found himself lost him the smile not able to answer Alfred's question as he held the folded paper plane closer. With one hand and the other went to shake Alfred's hand.  
"Yes."  
"O-oh! It's Arthur! Arthur Kirkland." Arthur said blushing a bit at his own stutter as the two slowly let go of each others hand.  
"Well Mr. Kirkland-"  
"Please call me Arthur." Arthur said quickly correcting Alfred who nodded smiling more.  
"Arthur. I'd be delighted if you were to join me to get a drink. I really need one after what has happened today." Alfred chuckled as Arthur nodded.  
"Yes of course I will!" Arthur smiled.  
"Awesome! Now common let's go before the next train leaves!" Alfred said excited as he grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him to the subway that happened to be there for a ride back into the city. Alfred defiantly was glad he met Arthur this morning, and also that now tomorrow would be way different than today was.

**((A/N: I FINISHED! dkfjalskdjglkajsdlj like halfway through this my wifi just went up and quit so I started freaking out... gAH why. anyways please review! and thanks David for reading this for me quick before I posted it!))**


End file.
